Blessed
by MaddisonRei
Summary: It was a mistake... I never meant for it to happen... I don't even know HOW it happened but... now that it HAS happened I know that I am truly blessed. x. MPREG. YAOI. one-shot story. x.


**Hello everyone. x.**

**This is my first avatar-the last airbender fanfic and I am a little nervous but I hope I do well. x.**

**I apologise in advance for any mistakes or unintentional OOC-ness. x. **

**Please feel free to correct me. x.**

**Read and review. x.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing... unfortunately... **

**Warnings: MPREG, Yaoi in later chapters…. Don't like, don't read.**

**Sokka's pov**

It was a mistake. I was upset… I was alone… I was a prisoner. Even I have to admit that that is no excuse. I shouldn't have slept with him. I shouldn't have even teased him. I shouldn't have provoked him. I shouldn't have let him touch me. But when he kissed me for the first time… it was so gentle and calm despite his angry exterior. I melted into his arms before I could stop myself.

That was the night I slept with my captor: Prince Zuko.

And now look at the mess I am in! I am 17 for goodness sake. Not only am I a 17 year old MALE… but I am a pregnant 17 year old male! How does that even happen?

I was with my sister Katara and my best friends in the world, Aang and Toph; although you would never hear me admit that they were my best friends out loud. I was in a healer's room in the North water tribe. Personally, I wanted to be anywhere but here right now. I wanted Katara to deal with all of my health and stuff but although she is a great healer, she is inexperienced so she refused saying that she was not willing to put mine or her niece or nephews life in danger. So here we are.

The water tribe healer had been sworn to secrecy and I had been seeing her for months now. I was about eight months pregnant by now and I couldn't help but love the little child growing inside of me. At first I was worried. This small child was mine… and Zuko's. Zuko was a banished prince when the baby was conceived but now… he was restored into the fire nation. He was the prince again and it worried me. He was on the wrong side and I was on the right side, carrying his child. It scared me. What would he do if he found out? Would he take the baby away from me? Would he hate me? God, I hope he doesn't hate me. I know it's wrong and I know I shouldn't but ever since that first kiss I have been falling slowly but surely in love with him. Every time I see him my heart skips a beat.

I hate it… but I can't help but love him.

**Zuko's pov**

What is wrong with me? I can't get that stupid water tribe warrior out of my head. The way he moves, the way he talks, the beautiful smile he always wears, the way he felt that night. His lips were soft; his skin was flawless and beautiful. He was- UURGHH! I have to snap out of it! Lately all of my thoughts have been centred around him. Every time I close my eyes I see him.

I give up.

I admit it. Since the first time I kissed him I had fallen. Hard. Now, I miss him. I want him here with me. I am going to find him and bring him back here… even if it kills me.

**2 months later—(sorry, I skipped the birth I'm just really not good at that type of thing)**

**Sokka's pov**

I looked down at my son. Kohaku. **(I thought it fitting as it means fire. x.) **I loved the child with all my heart. He was so beautiful. He had Zuko's black hair and my blue eyes and my tanned skin. He was the best of both of us. He was only one month old and already he was my world. I don't know what I would do without him.

Katara, Toph, Aang, Kohaku and I were currently riding Oppa to the earth kingdom. Ba sing se to be exact. Aang had some avatar crap to do there. We stopped for a break on the beach of a random island. Oppa couldn't fly forever. We were sleeping in the forest when Toph woke everyone up shouting about someone coming. Unfortunately it seemed that it had taken too long to wake everyone up.

We all watched as Zuko emerged from the trees. He slipped in to the camp and instantly his eyes found mine. I instinctively hugged my still sleeping son higher to my chest. I didn't think that Zuko would intentionally hurt either of us but… he wasn't my Zuko anymore… he was the prince of the fire nation. His eyes flickered down to the baby in my arms and he frowned. He attacked and managed to set fire to the trees outlining the forest. I was somehow separated from the others. I could hear them shouting for me, calling me. I took a hanky from my pocket and gently covered Kohaku's mouth and nose, careful as not to smother him, but hard enough so that no smoke could be breathed in by him. The shouts and screams faded into muffled noises. The raging fire faded to blurred colours and soon everything faded to black and I passed out.

I woke up, no longer in the forest. I looked around to see a simple room. I continued to look around the room slowly. A huge bed, an even bigger wardrobe.

"Finally awake?" I heard a voice from behind me. My heart skipped a beat at the voice. Zuko. I sat up quickly. Realising that I wasn't in my own clothes anymore, I was in fire nation clothes, and that I didn't have my son wrapped safely in my arms any more I shot up and turned to look at Zuko, who was stood behind me watching me with an amused look on his face and baby Kohaku wrapped safely in his arms. I released the breath I didn't realise I had been holding and unconsciously took a few steps forward.

Zuko was watching me carefully as I walked up to him and checked on my baby. Kohaku was glaring up and the prince with such a cold, fiery look that only a water-tribe firebender's child could muster. I laughed slightly at his face and he shifted his glare to me briefly.

"Hi baby." I scooped the baby out of Zuko's arms and Kohaku's glare quickly disappeared when he realised that he was safely tucked into his mother's arms again. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead. He really was the most adorable little baby in the world.

"Who is he?" Zuko asked, frowning while watching the baby squirming in my arms.

"Kohaku… my son."

"You have a son?"

"Obviously." I muttered.

"Who… who is his mother?" He asked, still watching the baby closely.

"You don't see the resemblance… hmmm, and I thought you would be able to guess… are you sure you don't need glasses Prince Zuko?" I asked mockingly.

"What?" I sighed.

"I am his mother Zuko. I don't know how it happened or why it happened but it did. I fell pregnant after… well… let's just cut to the chase. Zuko, meet your son, Kohaku." Zuko looked socked to say the least. He looked from me, to the baby, to me, to the baby, to me, to the baby, to me… and to the baby again. His gaze finally settled on me. I took a deep breath and met his eyes. Clearly he could see the truth in them as his he gasped and slowly walked forward to see his son.

Tears sprung to his eyes and he looked at Kohaku.

"He's mine?" He asked quietly, slowly.

"Ours." I corrected. He smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. A small tear leaked from his eye and he was quick to wipe it away.

"How old is he?" He asked looking up at me.

"Only a month old. Gorgeous isn't he?" Zuko slowly nodded looking back down at the baby. He laughed slightly as Kohaku opened his blue eyes and grabbed onto one of Zuko's fingers.

"What are we doing here Zuko?" I tore his gaze away from Kohaku to look at me.

"I'm bringing you home." He stated happily as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire world.

"Home?"

"The palace, of course." I deflated.

"That Palace is not my home… anywhere but that palace is my home." He looked a little crest-fallen but quickly recovered.

"Then I'll make it your home."

"I don't want it to be my home. Do you not understand? I have a home! With my friends, my family… away from any and all firebenders and anyone that could possibly put my family in danger."

"Who does your family include?"

"Kohaku, Katara, Aang, Toph, Oppa, Momo, and everyone else in the world. You'll find that people that actually care have rather large families."

"I care."

"I don't think you do. I think… your grandfather would be disappointed."

"My grandfather was the firelord… I doubt that he would be disappointed for me following the family rules."

"Oh, not that old crow… Your other grandfather… your mother's father… none other than the Avatar himself… Aang…. Well, technically it was Aang's past life but still."

He stared at me for a full five minutes before snapping out of it. He couldn't say anything. He knew I was right. I knew I was right.

"I just want to leave… please Zuko?" He didn't answer for so long. I was beginning to think he wouldn't answer at all. Suddenly I heard a heavy sigh and a small voice.

"Fine… We are docking for supplies soon in the Earth kingdom. You can leave then."

"And Kohaku!" I said. His head shot up.

"You're taking my son from me too?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

"_My_ son. And… you can see him as much as you like." His eyes brightened slightly. "When the war is over… unless you change sides?" His happy face vanished and was replaced with a face full of heart-wrenching sadness. I had to look away.

"Fine." He whispered.

I suddenly felt very guilty, but it wasn't my fault, was it? I was doing the right thing… I hope.

**Hope you liked it. x.**

**Please review. x.**

**Do you think I should continue this story? Or no?**


End file.
